In the field of retail display, display assemblies are typically mounted on a vertical support structure for presenting merchandise to the customer. The vertical structure is typically a pegboard, a cross bar, a slat wall support, or wire grid support. Display hooks attach to the vertical support typically by attachment of a back portion of the display hook to the vertical structure. The use of display hooks in retail displays requires careful consideration of the effect the display has on consumers. For example, many display hooks are angled upward causing products on the hook to slide to the back of a product arm. When a product remains at a back of a product arm, the product may not be seen by consumers, resulting in lower sales. Furthermore, consumers may assume that a store is not well stocked if product remains at the rear of a product arm of a display hook. The display can therefore appear empty and not presentable because of the configuration and design of the display hook.
In some retail environments, there is time that is designated for employees to “face” products on the shelves and make the products presentable for the retail store customers. This is not only for appearance but to increase the sales, as the faced items are then seen and not hidden behind the products that are adjacent to the items. Throughout the retail industry, whether the type of display system includes shelves, peg hooks or custom displays, there is a need for facing the retail products so as to properly present the merchandise to the customer.
It would therefore be desirable to have a retail display hook that allows for merchandise to be properly faced for display to the customer, and which requires little or no facing of retail items by retail employees. Embodiments of the invention provide such a retail display hook. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.